1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container from which liquid medicine, liquid cosmetic, liquid chemicals and other liquid can be forced out in the form of fine mist. Specifically, such container contains liquid along with gas at an increased pressure, and is capable of forcing out such liquid in the form of fine mist by opening an associated valve. Such container is referred to as "aerosol" hereinafter and in the claims.
2. Related Arts
FIG. 4 shows a conventional aerosol as comprising a metal pressure container 1, a mount 4 put in the top opening of the container 1, a top closure 3 hermetically clamped to the top opening of the container 1 and 1 cap nozzle 9. As shown, the mount 4 holds an ejection rod 5, an annular gasket 6 and a spring 7. Specifically, the ejection rod 5 has a central longitudinal hole and a lateral hole communicating with the central longitudinal hole and opening out on the side of the rod 5. The cap nozzle 9 is fixed to the top end of the ejection rod 5. The spring 7 raises the ejection rod 5 all the time, and in this position the annular gasket 6 around the ejection rod 5 closes the lateral hole of the ejection rod 5. The valve assembly 8 thus constructed can be opened by pushing down the cap nozzle 9. Specifically, when the cap nozzle 9 is lowered against the resilient force of the spring 7, the annular gasket 6 is yieldingly bent to open the lateral hole of the ejection rod 5, thereby permitting the ejection of the liquid from the cap nozzle 9 through the lateral and longitudinal holes of the ejection rod 5.
This conventional aerosol is composed of many parts, and accordingly assemblage of the parts into an aerosol requires many steps. As a result the manufacturing cost is disadvantageously high. In an attempt to reduce the manufacturing cost an aerosol using a container of synthetic resin as shown in FIG. 5 has been proposed. In the drawing a container 11 of synthetic resin has a mount closure 12 hermetically sealed to the opening of the container 11. The mount closure 12 has a valve 13 built therein, and an elongated tube 14 extends down from the mount closure 12. As a matter of course the capacity of container 11 increases with the physical size of the container. A plurality of compartments are formed in the inside of such enlarged container to increase its pressure-resistivity.
As is well understood, the sucking tube is long enough to reach the bottom of the container; otherwise the liquid could not be forced out to the last drip. In an aerosol having a plurality of compartments, however, the liquid can be forced out to the last drip in a selected compartment in which the sucking tube extends to the bottom of the compartment, but the liquid cannot be completely sucked in the other compartments, thus allowing an appreciable quantity of liquid to remain in the container.